The Island
by black lambs don't lie
Summary: The Uchiha family vanished from the island sixteen years ago. Only Itachi returned, traumatized and unstable. Now five 20something's are going to the island for a vacation. But something goes terribly wrong and they have to fight to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **_Important!_** This was inspired by _The Breed_, so if you notice similarities don't accuse me of anything. Also there is an Oc/Oc pairing involved, please don't let them scare you away.

"It's beautiful." Mikoto said softly as she placed the baby seat on the dock.

"The house is up there," Fugaku started. "Follow that path through the woods and straight up the hill." He said as he began tying down the boat. Mikoto nodded and undid the belts holding baby Sasuke in his seat.

"Let's go see the house, Sasuke-chan." Mikoto picked up the child and began the trek to the house. While in the woods she heard the underbrush crackle. Stopping, she glanced around. She shook her head and continued walking. Then the other sounds started, a soft growl here, a harsh snarl there. Nervously she held Sasuke closer to her. Mikoto could see the edge of the woods where the hill started.

A stick cracked behind her and Mikoto whipped around. Standing behind her was a rugged looking German Shepard; it's head held low and ears back. "Nice doggy." Mikoto whimpered and stepped backwards. It growled and a louder snarl sounded above her. On a higher face of ground stood a massive white animal. As soon as Mikoto looked at the white dog the German Shepard lunged. Mikoto screamed and ran as fast as she could towards the house.

"Mikoto?" Fugaku yelled when he heard his wife scream. He heard her scream again and grabbed his hunting rifle from the boat. "Itachi, stay and that boat and don't move." He ordered. The young boy nodded. Fugaku darted into the woods to find his wife and youngest. He burst through the woods and saw Mikoto on the ground, over powered by a pack of dogs – two were tearing into the bundle that was his youngest son. Fugaku fired his gun and hit one of the beasts in the hip. It yelped and the pack turned its attention to the Uchiha male. Mikoto rolled over, trying to drag herself to the blankets that swathed Sasuke.

"Run." She whispered as she collapsed. Fugaku stared in horror until the pack was at the bottom of the hill. Only then was he driven from his shock enough to run. He managed to make it out of the woods before he felt teeth sink into his calf.

"Father!" He heard Itachi call.

"Stay in that boat!" Fugaku screamed and, using the butt of the gun like a club, struck the dog in the face. He scrambled to his feet when the dog released and ran to the dock. Fugaku untied one rope when he was pounced on from behind. As he fell the gun fired, the bullet hit part of the second rope. Itachi yanked hard on the partially severed rope. The rope gave and Itachi started to drift. He couldn't bear to look away as the dogs ripped his father to shreds.

As Itachi drifted back towards the mainland, the massive white dog stood on the porch of the house, a young one between his front feet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Rieko and Yogi are the Ocs. Also, I'm going to Scotland in about a week and won't have access to my computer so I'll try to post as many installments as I can.

"You _are_ going to the island with us right?" Sakura asked as she checked on Deidara, the blond man was sleeping peacefully.

"Of course, spending six days on an island with you, Naruto, Kakashi and Yogi, girl I wouldn't miss it." Rieko replied as she gently closed Sasori's door.

"Don't go to the island." Itachi said, his slim fingers wrapped around the bars on his door window.

"Itachi-san, calm down." Sakura said softly, trying to placate the man.

"Don't go to the island." He repeated, a little louder.

"Itachi-san, please, you'll wake the others." Sakura tried again.

"DON'T GO TO THE ISLAND!" He screamed his hands were shaking on the bars.

"Damn it." Rieko muttered and pressed the emergency button on the wall. Itachi was normally calm and actually one of the sanest out of the guys in this part of the asylum, but once he went it took a lot to bring him back. He was too much for the girls to handle on their own, even though both were equipped with tranquilizers. Orderlies poured into the halls, one opened the door and more swarmed the screaming man. Sakura stared at the man as he was tranquilized.

"Wonder why he did that." Rieko said as she and the pink haired orderly continued their rounds.

"Something about the island must bother him." Sakura mumbled. Not much was known about Itachi except that he was found on the mainland in a wrecked boat. By then he was already suffering shock and showing signs of severe post-traumatic-stress disorder.

"Guys are you sure, the island is safe?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine, no one ever goes to the island." Yogi replied, his arms wrapped around the honey haired Rieko. She smacked his gently on the cheek as he started kissing her neck.

"You're such a pervert." She whined.

"Oh you love it." He replied.

"Guys, I'm serious." Sakura said.

"I've been against it since you guys came up with the idea." Kakashi said from behind his orange book. "Don't you guys remember what happened sixteen years ago?"

"You mean when we were all, like, two?" Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha family's disappearance, then there was that weird guy who vanished three years later." Kakashi said.

"Wait, Uchiha Itachi's family?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded. "Why isn't that in his file?" She muttered to herself.

"There is no way that's going to happen to us, like you said, that was sixteen years ago. We'll be fine." Yogi pushed.

"Okay, I'll go, as long as we leave as soon as there's any sign of something freaky." Sakura said. They all looked at Kakashi.

"Fine, can't leave you dumbasses alone or you'll get each other pregnant and then kill each other." He put his book in his pocket to stare at them blankly. Rieko and Sakura gave him dirty looks and he raised his eyebrow. The group finished packing and tied down their belongings.

Kakashi tied the boat and grabbed his belongings. "The house is supposed to be at the end of that path." He said, pointing out the dirt path.

"We have to go through the woods?" Rieko asked nervously.

"What, you scared?" Yogi asked her.

"People are always attacked in the woods. It's always the jogger too, or the jogger finds the body." She protested.

"You watch too much television, you're not even jogging." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Yogi said to her and tried to slide one of his arms around her waist. She punched him in the side.

"Stop joking." She huffed and stormed off. The others rolled their eyes and followed her into the woods.

Octavius laid his ears against his skull as he watched the group of noisy two-leggers. His pup crawled up beside him, head canted to the side. The pup made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. Octavius snorted and shook his head. He gently nipped the boy's flesh and walked away. Octavius slipped under the fence and curled up in the gap between the roots of a tree. The old two-legger could deal with the new group – it wasn't his responsibility anymore. His pup had followed and curled up next to him on a scrap of fur.

Sasuke laid his head on Octavius's hip. He rubbed the silk corner of the faded blue blanket he'd found near the house on the hill. It had his name, or what he assumed was his name, written in curvy letters across the top.

Sasuke fell into a light doze, waking when Octavius shifted. His black eyes fluttered open to see and old female limping across the yard, a book in her mouth. The old female was Octavius's mother – a gray dog of no distinct breed. Sasuke had named her Ceres.

"Thank you, obaa-san." Sasuke said as he took the book from her. Ceres flopped on her side, her head in his lap. Octavius nudged his shoulder and Sasuke leaned up. It was an old routine – Ceres was going blind and had a stiff leg so Sasuke and Octavius took care of her. Octavius would hunt for them and Sasuke would read to her – her favorite pastime even if she didn't understand. Octavius licked her muzzle and trotted off. Sasuke opened the book and read, stroking her head, until she fell asleep and his thoughts wandered.

Octavius was younger than he was – eight summers at least but still treated Sasuke like a pup. Sasuke didn't mind though, Octavius did the same thing to some of the older dogs when he was alpha.

Sasuke pulled himself from that train of thought. He didn't want to think about Orochimaru right now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be the last installment until about mid-July. I will be in Scotland and won't have access to my computer. Also, I apologies for the wonky POV changes ate the astriks.

Kakashi tossed his duffle bag on the bed and returned to the living room. "So what now?" He asked.

"Did you know there was an old military facility here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that's common knowledge." Naruto said. "No one knew what it was for and it was shut down before the Uchiha disappearance." Sakura pouted.

"I say we get plastered, relax and have sex when the sun goes down." Yogi said and leered at Rieko.

"Again, pervert." Rieko labeled him. "If this was a scary movie, you would so be the first to die." She muttered to herself.

Orochimaru angrily jerked apart the squabbling dogs. The older dog snarled at him and the younger snapped at his wrist. Orochimaru shoved them away, vaguely regretting his decision to come to an island overrun with dogs. Why couldn't it be overrun with snakes?

He sighed and stalked farther down the beach, grinning when he happened upon a boat. More playthings had arrived. After the last group of runaways he feared that people would stop coming to the island, or that Kabuto had been arrested. That was one of the bad things about living on the island – no news from the mainland. Orochimaru decided to search the boat to see if they'd left anything behind.

Finding nothing he set a guard in the woods. The dog laid her ears flat but complied. Now Orochimaru had to set a plan to lure his play toys out; assuming they were staying in the house on the hill. But that could wait; he wanted to find Sasuke first. The younger male had been avoiding him lately.

"Ah, Sasuke, there you are." Orochimaru said as he happened upon Sasuke in the woods. Sasuke snarled softly, his pale lips curling to bare his teeth. "Still acting very much the animal, I see."

Even though Orochimaru found Sasuke when he was four and taught him to speak, walk upright, and do other things that a normal human would do, the boy still acted like the dogs that raised him.

"What do you want?" The black haired boy asked grumpily.

"Is that any way to speak to the man who raised you?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke snorted.

"You didn't raise me, Ceres and Mercury did and Octavius after them." Orochimaru could almost see black dog ears lay flat against Sasuke's hair.

"I taught you to be human." He argued.

"As I recall, I was perfectly fine thinking I was a dog." Sasuke replied.

"I did not come to argue with you over this." He paused and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "There are more people on the island, I thought you might want to join me in playing with them."

"I've seen the way you 'play' with people and I want no part in it." Sasuke snarled and stalked away. Orochimaru narrowed his at the retreating figure.

Night had fallen and Yogi was plastered. He'd finished a bottle of whiskey by himself and was working on a six-pack of cheap beer. Currently he was trying – and failing – to get in Rieko's pants. The lights flickered suddenly.

"Wath fhat futh ee thor di' thu lighths fickher?" He asked.

"Translation? I don't speak beer." Sakura said.

"He asked 'was that just me or did the lights flicker'." Naruto said. He was a little tipsy as well but not so much that you couldn't understand him. The lights went out.

"We must've blown a fuse." Kakashi said. "I'll go look for the breaker, it's probably in the basement." Yogi heard him move across the room.

"Don't you need a flashlight?" He asked.

"No." Kakashi said and continued on his way. Yogi shrugged and drank more of his beer.

"Get up, sweetheart, I gotta pee." Yogi slurred and gently slapped Rieko's behind. She lifted herself and then sat back down after Yogi vacated the chair. Yogi stood completely still, waiting out his head-rush before walking; he nearly fell.

"You're not going to make it up the stairs." Rieko said.

"I'll go outside." He mumbled.

"Don't fall in a briar patch." Naruto chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"Other way around, doll face." Yogi grunted and clung to the wall as he made his way towards the front door.

"You boys are so vulgar." He heard Sakura complain but missed Naruto's response. Yogi stumbled into the front yard and unzipped his fly. He saw two bright yellow eyes staring at him and could vaguely make out the shape of a puppy.

"Hey there pup." He said. The puppy turned and darted away. "Yeah, well, tú madre." He grumbled using some bit of Spanish he picked up from a TV show that he could remember at the moment. Yogi heard a low growl and then saw a larger pair of yellow eyes. Yogi slowly backed away.

"Nice doggy, nice momma." He said. The dog snarled, flashing sharp yellow-white fangs. Yogi turned and ran, he tripped over his pants – which were somewhere in the vicinity of his ankles. As he scrambled back to his feet he felt the dogs hot breath on his calves. Yogi lashed out with his foot, feeling his shoe connect with something, and bolted. He made it to the house and threw open the door, the light blinding him momentarily. Yogi heard a yelp, a chuckle and a noise of disgust.

"Pull your pants up." He thought it was Kakashi who spoke – his blissed out voice muffled by the mask he wore.

"You have a stoner voice." Yogi muttered.

"And you're wasted, pull your pants up."

"There are dogs on the island." Yogi said as he pulled up his pants.

"Probably left behind by fishermen." Sakura said. Rieko shuddered.

"I hate dogs." She said. "They're vicious and nasty." Kakashi glared at her, he was a dog trainer after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got bogged down in RL and then lost the desire to write. I'm working on Ch. 5 so it should be up in a few days (I hope). For those of you who also read Akatsuki Kakashi, my muse kind of gave out on that one but I'll try to have something up by Christmas.

Kakashi wandered in the woods near the house not long after the sun rose. He hoped the walk would help clear his mind of the last remnants of alcohol. As he walked, a boy crashed through the trees. The boy stopped and stared, as did Kakashi.

The boy suddenly looked around before turning his dark eyes to Kakashi. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Bewildered, Kakashi began to answer. "I'm vaca–"

"You have to get off the island; if you don't you'll die!" The boy's big black eyes widened to the point that Kakashi could see white all around his iris.

"Calm down, come back to the house, have something to eat and explain what you mean." Kakashi put his hands up, palms facing outward, in a placating gesture as he walked towards the boy.

A huge white dog jumped into his path. Its yellow-white teeth were bared and a vicious snarl was rising from its throat. Kakashi stopped walking and looked away from the dog's eyes. The dog advanced towards him, Kakashi stepped back with each step forwards.

Once the boy was out of his sight the dog backed off, snarled one last time and darted back into the trees. Kakashi started back towards the house but stumbled into Naruto's back at the edge of the woods.

"What's going on?" He asked the blonde softly.

"It's the dogs, they're guarding the house." Naruto pointed at a few of the dogs.

"We can't stay out here forever." Sakura said softly.

"Could we run?" Rieko asked.

"We'd never outrun six dogs," Kakashi said.

"What about a distraction?" Yogi picked up a stick.

"It might work, but I wouldn't count on it," Kakashi said.

Without another word, they watched Yogi throw the stick as hard as he could through the woods. Unanimously they turned to look at the dogs. The six they could see had their ears perked forwards and were looking in the direction of the woods. The group of humans through more sticks and the dogs took off, snarling and growling.

"Go," Kakashi said softly and they ran.

Kakashi, who had long legs and a fast stride, made it to the house first. Sakura made it next and Naruto seconds after her. Yogi was about three-quarters of the distance when Rieko fell with a yelp. When he turned back to help her he noticed the dogs. As he helped her to her feet, keeping a nervous eye on the dogs, he thought he saw a man at the edge of the woods.

Yogi and Rieko made slow progress. Rieko had twisted her ankle and couldn't run well. She went as fast as her body would let her, terror running through her veins as the baying dogs got closer. Rieko shrieked as teeth closed around her ankle and jerked her to the ground. Yogi kicked the dog in the ribs. It lifted its head and bared its bloody teeth at him in a ferocious snarl.

As Yogi distracted the dog Rieko managed to get to her feet. She was taking the last few lurching steps when she heard Yogi scream. The honey haired girl turned and saw the dogs tearing into the red haired boy. She gasped in horror and cried out when one of the beasts ripped out his throat.

"Rieko!" Kakashi dragged her onto the porch and threw her into the house.

She collapsed into Sakura's arms, both girls were sobbing. Naruto and Sakura had seen their friend die from the window. Kakashi looked unseeingly out the window.

These dogs were extremely intelligent and vicious to a degree Kakashi had never seen. And the dogs were hunting them.


End file.
